Biotrix
The Biotrix '''is a replacement recalibration of the '''Biomnitrix used by Ryan Mathousand. Appearance The Biotrix has a sleek watch-like design. Its wristband is primarily colored gold with green and blue circuit-like patterns, with the edges colored white. The faceplate is surrounded by a grey rim. It does not have any buttons, instead responding to Ryan's touch. Modes The Biotrix could spilt into many forms due to Ryan's Amberian powers. They activate when the time calls for it, although Ryan can dial up these modes when he feels like it. The modes are: * Shadotrix * Flamotrix * Iotrix * Freezotrix * Swordotrix * Ascatrix * Infinitrix * Phantotrix * Galactitrix * Gauntletrix * Nanotrix Features * The Infinimatrix mainly allows for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 10. * The Infinimatrix has a quick change feature. * The Infinimatrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist. * When transformed, the Infinimatrix protects the user from negative effects such as possession. * If someone tries to tamper with the Infinimatrix against the user's will, the Infinimatrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. * Once placed on the wearer, the Infinimatrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. * The Infinimatrix is able to repair genetic damage. * The Infinimatrix can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). * The Infinimatrix changes the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off. * The Infinimatrix has a Master Control. * The Infinimatrix can add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable. * The Infinimatrix is able to scan human-alien hybrids in order to unlock the alien's DNA. * The Infinimatrix does not mistransform. * The Infinimatrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. * The Infinimatrix can store near-infinite amounts of data without requiring access to a Codon Stream. * The Infinimatrix has a quick-change, slow-change, and gradual metamorphosis feature. * Manually touching the Infinimatrix symbol not only allows the user to immediately transform back to normal, but can also be used to change forms while already transformed. Only the user and trusted friends of the user can perform this, touches of enemies and strangers are ignored. * The Infinimatrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist or torso. * Can teleport to any other body part on the user at will. * When the user is not in the form of an alien, the user can temporarily add "Glitch Abilities" to any chosen alien. The next time that alien is selected, he will be granted powers atypical of its race, such as granting a Petrosapien the ability to telekinetically manipulate air and create tornadoes. * When the user is currently in the form of an alien, the Infinimatrix can create a hardlight construct of any mount the alien's species has tamed and ridden. If one does not exist, or if that alien's mount is not wanted, it will select a suitable animal within its databanks and scale it up to the user's size. * When the user attempts to become an alien that would not fit in the current location, the user can choose to become a smaller version of that alien, with the standard size. Ryan hacked this to work at will, so if he wanted to do so, he could kick your butt as a three-inch-tall To'Kustar. * The Infinimatrix can enter New Mode. In this mode, the Absolutrix will automatically transform the user into forms the user has not used before, selecting the best one for the situation, no matter what new silhouette the user might select. * The Infinimatrix can edit the DNA of any alien the user is transformed into on the fly to grant the user new defensive abilities, but not offensive ones. * When worn, the Infinimatrix can protect the user from certain negative effects, such as possession by an Ectonurite or Vladat, and the mutating effects of things like Corrodium and Kira's mutant ray. * If someone tries to tamper with the Infinimatrix against the user's will, the Infinimatrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. Whether this feedback pulse is lethal, nonlethal, personality-altering, or mind-swapping is up to the user. If the user is not aware of this feature, the device decides. * Can induce Ultimate Evolution, and Double Ultimate Evolution in the user, and in targets through firing a thin blue beam that scans DNA and alters it in real-time while instantaneously simulating the typical hellish conditions needed for the DNA to evolve. * Once placed on the wearer, the Infinimatrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. Not even with things that could remove a standard Omnitrix. If the user doesn't want it to come off, it isn't coming off. * The Infinimatrix can grow for an hour and encase the user in near-invincible powered armor able to use the various abilities of aliens at will. Every alien whose power is accessed in this form is locked, and unable to be used again, for 24 hours. * Can display all aliens unlocked in its database. * Every time the user shifts from one form to another, all damage dealt to the user is removed. The new form's health, mana, and stamina are restored fully. * When transformed, the alien's Universal Peace Symbol varies in color depending on the species chosen. The Infinimatrix's selected symbol color for each alien can be manually altered by its wearer. * Can record and broadcast video footage while editing it on the fly. * Can hack alien data into and out of other Omnitrix-like devices without anti-hack protection. * Can repair genetic damage, and cause it. * Can change the eye color of aliens the user turns into to match the user's original eye color, a feature that can be turned off. * Can scan and store the DNA of members of the wearer's own species. * Can create memory-erasing flashes of light. * Its Ultimate Mechamorph can show the wearer what it sees, allowing the user to see everything in a 360-degree radius and see in multiple light spectrums. * Immunity to hacking attempts, electrical hijacks, and any solar-flare nonsensery that might cause other Omnitrixes to malfunction. * Its battery is never full or empty, and always charging, because it uses an ever-expanding pocket dimension of energy to store and access power it may need for mana attacks, transformations, and anything else. It continues to charge at 80% efficiency while the user is transformed. * Can render the user immune to temporal attacks and shifts in the timestream. * Whenever the user turns into an alien for the first time, the user is instantly taught every aspect of that alien's being, every power the alien has, every caveat and weakness to the alien and its powers, and every neat trick an Omnitrix-user has historically performed with that alien. * This device can use necromantic magic to access dead beings, copy their information, and use them as forms the user can temporarily transform into. This device has a separate pocket dimension to store the dark magic it absorbs and can generate on command, and this dark magic gets 2% stronger every time someone in the universe dies. * This device can launch odd magical balls that look like thought clouds. These magical balls "Repaint" anything they come into contact with, transforming them into any form of art the user desires. The user can turn enemy weapons into useless two-dimensional paper-thin works of cubist art, turn wounds into art that can be washed off, and turn anything the user wants strengthened into a spike-covered and dangerous-looking work of art, or a high-tech mechanical work of art. Finally the device can turn anything the user paints, draws, or sculpts into a real thing, trap foes within books and pages, and create books made of information the device has stored. * Can reflexively use the Celestialsapien DNA inside it to render the user immune to reality-warping and history-warping effects the user does not want to be affected by. * Can get people "Up to speed" by being on the user's arm while he punches someone in the face, activating the device's upgraded "Infodump" function to force information chosen by the user into the target. Yes, with this device, the user can literally punch information into someone. * Can drain mana and suck in magical attacks to empower the battery. * Can reverse magical effects in a localized area around the user. * Can synchronize with other Omnitrix-like devices wirelessly and scan all unique stored DNA, though whether he can take over the device and prevent it from functioning properly depends on the willpower of the device's wearer and that wearer's awareness of the hacking attempt. * Can alter the coloration of aliens the user transforms into manually. * Can create racial variants of different aliens, becoming a lightning-themed Heatblast or a wind-themed Gravattack, for example. These variants are stored after creation, but can be deleted or compressed in a ZIP file to save space. * Can create aliens that the user has unlocked, copying their DNA into reality and Ultimate Evolving them if the user desires. How smart an Artificial Intelligence these Aliens get, and whether they can become truly thinking and feeling beings or mere bodyguards and attack dogs is up to the user when they are created. * Is controlled and kept in check by an Ultimate Galvanic Mechamorph by the name of Holly. This Ultimate Galvanic Mechamorph, a being made of pure data, can wirelessly possess technology and enhance any chosen life form, mechanical or biological. This UGM can also deactivate and temporarily lock away certain features when it deems its user to be abusing them. * Can interface with the user's mind and respond to verbal or mental commands. * User keeps full access to his impressive magical power in all alien forms. His forms can only ever enhance his magical power, and never diminish them. * Can suck up the souls of those who die near the user, and store them for safekeeping. * Thanks to its bond with an Ultimate Galvanic Mechamorph, the user can physically touch and harm intangible foes when transformed. * Can alter the wearer's DNA temporarily to enable survival in hostile environments. Due to a glitch, this deactivates his taste buds and ability to feel pain for an hour whenever he eats spicy food. * Can scan the contents of books and psychically implant their info into the user's mind. * Can artificially synthesize new DNA on the fly. * Can construct the bodies of Aliens in the Infinimatrix's database outside of the user's body and mentally control these “Projections” remotely. * Can create mental backups of the user that live on through artificial intelligence and upload them into machines or projected alien bodies. * Can scan situations and transform the user into whatever alien the Infinimatrix deems best for the job, despite the user's wishes. * Can alter the colors of objects. * Can create energy fields that temporarily negate all power use. * Can negate magnetic effects in the area. * Can fuse two, three, seven, or ten aliens into a single form with all of their abilities and strengths at a time. Can not fuse four, five, six, eight, nine, or more than ten aliens into a single form at a time, because Ryan only specifically mentioned the numbers 2, 3, 7, and 10 when requesting this feature. * Can store alien fusions. * Can make the user immune to the mind controlling-effects of foes. * Can control Nanites and Nanonanites. * Possesses the powers of all 5 Charmstones of Bezel and The Keystone of Bezel, due to the wearer obtaining and scanning them. * Can scan any tech, and copy its effects. Even if the tech is partially biological in nature. * Can adaptively evolve new abilities, powers, and immunities when the situation calls for it. * Can control cheese. * Can teleport the user to any location, even in other universes the user knows of. * Can scan any object and determine its purpose, function, planet of origin, universe of origin, and creator. * Can create objects out of stored energy, though it is easier and more cost-efficient to create temporary "Constructs" out of hard light projected from the Absolutrix. * Can project a natural forcefield around the user that protects the user from fatal blows. This forcefield draws power from the device's other-dimensional energy battery. * Can bolster its energy battery and Object Creation powers with the energies of Willpower, Avarice, Rage, Fear, Compassion, Hope, Love, Life, Death, Friendship, Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Generousity, Kindness, Responsibility, Determination, Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Justice, Intensity, Pain, and Inspiration. * Can travel freely through time. * Can do anything the Sword Of Ascalon can do, after Prince Ryan scanned the weapon into his own Infinimatrix while defeating an evil alternate Ryan who wielded this weapon without mercy or justice. * Can stop time for up to ten minutes at a time. No other Omnitrix or Infinimatrix functions are available during this time. * Can emit a “DNA Sonar” wave that scans all life forms around it, charge time determines range. * Can fire “DNA Beams”, blue beams that can temporarily or permanently transform the target into any alien in the Infinimatrix's database. * Can create loud noises and play recorded sound clips. * Can launch beams of light from the Infinimatrix's central dial, functioning as a wrist-mounted laser or a wrist-mounted torch. Depending on the intensity, these light sources can burn vampiric aliens or simply illuminate books in the dark. Evolutionary Function * The Infinimatrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This is activated by pressing the Infinimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. * The evolution feature works by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. * The Infinimatrix can grant aliens a second ultimate form "Ultimate-er" form, or "Double Ultimate", or "Ultimate Mk2". This evolution feature places the selected species in an apocalyptic simulation for seven duodecillion centillion years, a simulation that adapts to the new alien's abilities over time to force them to evolve further, and evolve more abilities in the process. Their main ability of these forms, however, are affected the most. These abilities typically end up semantic and almost magical in nature. For example, while Ultimate Four a\Arms is a bigger and stronger purple Four Arms with six arms and the power to bend a different element with each arm, "Ultimate Four Arms MK2" is a thinner, yet still physically-strong four-armed behemoth who has the ability to "Push" things. He can "Push" the intelligence out of one target and into another, "Push" the damage an object suffered into an enemy, repairing the object while transferring the damage onto its target, "Push" the toughness out of a foe and defeat him in one punch, and so on. Aliens Aliens Ultimate Aliens Alien Fusions Category:Omnitrices Category:Future Contituity Category:Future Omnitrices